Special Illusion
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: FranHaru; Nombre sacado de la canción de Fran.     - ...los héroes se sacrifican por las doncellas ― mencionó-.    ― Mm  Y las doncellas se sacrifican por su familia, kufufu ―.


Hi! Minna-san :D

Estaba escuchando como por trigésima vez la canción _Special Illusion_ de Fran (es que me gustó XD aunque la de Bel me gustó más) y pensé en hacer un FranHaru

Además ya debía un fic de esta pairing

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Amano Akira.

* * *

― Te amo…― pronunció cortadamente ella en aquel vestido blanco de corte largo con cola, adornado con brillos plateados.

― Haru-san, para ser la novia de Mukuro-shishio , eres demasiado ingenua ― comentó monótono.

El rostro de ella se retorció; múltiples imágenes de aquel chico aparecieron frente a sus ojos; la misma persona le rodeaba; la muchacha parpadeó confundida.

― ¡Hahi! Hay demasiados Fran-san desu ― comentó sorprendida con una pequeña gota de sal a punto de salir de sus ojos.

La expresión aburrida de siempre permanecía; aquel rostro sin emoción alguna, aquellos verdes ojos inmutables le observaban.

― Haru-san, sí de verdad me amas, entonces debes de adivinar cuál de todos es el verdadero ― dijo sin emoción en la voz.

Las pupilas cacao observaban con los ojos entrecerrados; el peli verde se mantenía en silencio.

Miura se sentía confundida, ella no era una ilusionista, mucho menos alguien con el poder de diferenciar entre la realidad y la fantasía; sus parpados se cerraron en frustración; así que no logró percibir un brillo fugaz de tristeza en aquellas verdes orbes.

― Haru-san no tienes porque saber cuál es el verdadero ―mencionó aburrido, escondiendo las emociones que sentía, pero que debían de ser enterradas; era por el bien de ella.

La morena abrió los ojos, le miró suplicante; observó cada una de las imágenes frente a ella; se llevó su mano al pecho, cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, respiró constante y rítmicamente.

Alcanzo a percibir la fragancia del ilusionista; aquel aroma fresco del jabón, también sintió esa aura de soledad, y aquel aire de aburrimiento, pero sobre todo el vacio.

Se acercó a ese lugar con los ojos cerrados, una vez estuvo frente al muchacho, este abrió sus ojos de par en par, el dolor cruzó por ellos unos instantes mientras arrugaba las cejas, cerrando sus parpados; sonrió melancólico.

Ella extendió su mano confiada de haber encontrado aquel ser que amaba; abrió sus ojos lentamente, una sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver al peli verde, así que se lanzó hacia aquella figura para caer en su pecho y ser abrazada en sus brazos, pero lo que le recibió fue una figura que se desaparecía como el humo en el aire; haciéndola caer al piso, ensuciando ese blanco vestido de novia.

"_Haru…" _ pensó el ilusionista, mientras sentía que su corazón se apretaba, su primer impulso fue darle la mano, pero sabía que eso estaba mal; así que se detuvo.

La chica sonrió evitando con ello el llorar; pero la mirada de frustración así como el dolor en esas orbes chocolate no desaparecía.

― Haru es una tonta desu; pensé que había encontrado a Fran-san, que el amor lo superaba todo; que los sentimientos de Haru alcanzarían a Fran-san ― mordía su labio intentando no llorar― pero veo que Haru estaba equivocada― las últimas palabras le salieron casi cortadas.

El ilusionista contemplaba la escena sin emoción, con aquella mirada monótona, con aquel rostro pasible, pero dentro de sí sabía que esa también era una ilusión.

― Es una lástima, pensar que estuviste cerca ― se escuchó la voz del chico decir; ella volteó a verle desde su postura en aquel pasto verdoso, él se encontraba a lado de la ilusión que ella había tocado.

La mujer se levantó, limpió las pequeñas gotillas que habían salido de sus ojos; hizo una reverencia, y con una resplandeciente sonrisa expresó por primera vez así como la última, aquellas emociones prohibidas.

― Gracias ― los ojos verdes le vieron curiosos, pero se mantuvo callado ― el corazón de Haru se mantuvo al conocer a alguien tan lindo como Fran-san, eres la segunda persona que amo; pero creó que serás la última. Aunque me casé con Mukuro-san, y aunque haya fallado la prueba ― las palabras se atoraban ― quiero que sepas que de verdad te amo…― la chica se acercó al muchacho de improvisto, depositando un suave beso de sus finos labios en la blanca piel masculina, provocando un estremecer en el cuerpo del menor.

Después de eso, ella se marchó.

Fran tocó su mejilla, un leve sonroso invadió su rostro, seguido de una mueca de dolor.

― No fallaste ― la mirada verde brillaba de dolor ― también te amo…―.

Desde las sombras apareció una masculina silueta que observó toda la escena.

― Kufufu~ eres un niño malcriado ― las orbes verdes se abrieron de la sorpresa unos instantes, pero cambiaron de inmediato a su usual aburrimiento.

― Mukuro-shishio ― dijo sin emoción.

― Esa mujer es mía, o al menos lo será después de esta noche ― comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando una reacción de su discípulo.

― Lo sé, Haru-san es la esposa de mi maestro ― afirmo con aburrimiento.

― Kufufu~ es bueno que lo entiendas, pero… ¿por qué le mentiste?― la mirada verde intentó esconderse, pero sabía que era en vano.

― Es mejor así, además los héroes se sacrifican por las doncellas ― mencionó intentando hacer un comentario usual de su persona.

― Mm~ Y las doncellas se sacrifican por su familia, kufufu~―.

Dicho eso el peli azul se marchó con sonrisa en rostro; a lo lejos las verdes pupilas observaron a su maestro, y la primer mujer que le había hecho sentir; fundirse en un beso.

El ilusionista se repetía.

― Así es mejor Haru-san―.

Después se marchó de aquel lugar, no quería ni deseaba estar cerca de ninguno de ellos en esos momentos, menos al saber que esa noche la boda se consumaría; en esa noche Miura Haru se había convertido en la señora de Mukuro; dejando con ello, dos corazón partidos.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿verdad que quedó Ooc T_T?

A quién leyó el fic; de antemano gracias :D

¿Reviews?


End file.
